shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Overlord becomes the Golden Master/Going home
This is how The Overlord becomes the Golden Master and Going home goes in The Titanium Hero. Wu: Previously on Rescue Flyers. Wu: The Titanium Hero Nindroids return with the Golden Weapons as we cut to Nindroids standing on the sides as the Overlord enters The Overlord: Have they melted down the Golden Weapons? Venom: Yes. The Golden Armor will be ready for your evil bidding, my Dark Lordship. walks with Grogar, Venom and Cryptor as he sees Doctor Octopus The Overlord: Octavius is still here? What use is he now that Project Arcturus is completed? Golden Weapons are melted down The Overlord: laughs Yes. Yes! Behold, the beginnings of the Golden Master! wakes up Doctor Octopus: You're...you're releasing me? But what have you done? What now? General Cryptor: Now you watch your city and all of Ninjestria fall. And bow to a new master. Looks like you always have that part down. laughs Doctor Octopus: How can I stop this? we cut to the heroes fighting off Alien Bugs Kai: These bugs just keep coming. We are going nowhere. Jay: Nya, there's no way we're getting off this planet. Any last words? Cole: How about "It was always you, Cole. I won't be able to carry on without you." Nya: a communication device Now is not the time for that! Can't I care for both of you? Now just don't give up. Lloyd: My dad was right, I should've never given up my Golden Power. We could have all been home. Now the Overlord has all he needs to become the Golden Master. Garmadon: the communication device Don't say that. cut to Garmadon's monastery Garmadon: I was wrong. You must trust your friends. Trust yourself. P.I.X.A.L.: They've returned with the Golden Weapons. It's only a matter of time. Wu: Search for the power within, then realize the greatness within each other. gets an idea Jay: Hey, what about your green power, Lloyd? Zane: It's too far. He'd never be able to keep his focus that long. Cole: sighs No one happens to have a build-your-own-rocket-kit handy, do they? Lloyd: Whoa. That's it! Jay: You have a build-your-own-rocket-kit? Lloyd: No, but we can make one. Arcturus may not fly, but she'll give us all the metal we need. And Zane knows this solar system better than anyone. Zane: And Kai's Fire could weld the missing parts. Kai: Cole's manpower could do all the heavy lifting. Cole: Jay has enough electricity and nerd knowledge to make a halfway believable spacecraft. Jay: Haha. Hey! Hey. This could actually work. Princess Celestia: That's it! Kai: Let's fire this thing up and see if she'll fly. Princess Luna: Right. get to work builds a booster tests the front Lloyd: Boosters? Kai: Check. Lloyd: Electronics? Jay: Check. Lloyd: Navigation? Zane: Check. Lloyd: How are we holding together? Cole: Bubblegum and a wish. Lloyd: Let's go home, fellas. hop aboard and go home Nya: They have lift off! cheer New Canterlot, rumbling is heard hear cackling Overlord arrives on his mech The Overlord: I was trapped on the Dark Island, then I was trapped in the Digiverse, now I am free. Bow to your Golden Master! destroys buildings sees New Canterlot Cole: Hold on, we're almost there. Zane: My power source has reached critical mass. It appears my unlimited energy is in fact limited. Jay: Critical mass? Like, it's gonna blow up? Zane: Don't worry about me. I must use my power to hold our vessel together. Princess Celestia: Go for it. Lloyd: No way, Zane. Entering the atmosphere means we have air. Jay: No, it means we're gonna burn up! Lloyd: Listen! With just enough air, we can now support our Elemental Shields. Let's try, guys! Ninja use their Elemental Shields sees them Venom: They've returned? How? The Overlord: If the Ninja and princesses are what give the people hope, then we will destroy them. Prepare for battle! Nindroids see them